


An Ode to Phil Lester's Ass

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection





	An Ode to Phil Lester's Ass

Perfectly Rounded

Shakira hips gyrating

Soft yet firm

covered in denim or fleece

or uncovered in cheese costume

beautiful always

plump, the perfect size

for giant hands

to slide down to and grip

during hugs or 

when you’re straddling his lap

don’t feel bad

when you knock things over with those 

voluptuous hips

they should thank you for the opportunity to touch

your twerk could set the world on fire

your man delights in

the feel of it grinding against him

he’d be crazy not to

because

fuck

you are one fine piece

The (Rear) End


End file.
